Expecting and in Danger
by Tokyo Blue
Summary: Raven looked at him outraged. “I’m acting like a drama queen. I have every right to. Every villain and hero is trying to hunt me down and I got pregnant with my enemy”. Rae/Redx. Any other couples. I don't care
1. Chapter 1

**I've just started and story and now another. Well I had to do this before it went out of my mind. Couldn't have that.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own the teen titans. Except in my dreams where I am rich**

The windy city was living up to its name the second time someone tried to kill her. At least that's what Raven thought they tried to kill her. Standing at the side of the road, with panic in her chest, her hip throbbing, her calf burning and her coat flapping in the wind.

"You alright lady", shouted a man out his window. Raven nodded weakly trying to pull herself together. Around her people were mumbling, giving out about dangerous drivers.

"Where's a cop when you need one", said one old lady.

"Not here thank god", thought Raven. The last thing she needed was a member of the law spotting here. Especially someone who could contact the titans.

Assuring everyone she was fine as she stood back up again. Her knees weren't sure of themselves but after sorting through her aches, she concluded she wasn't badly hurt. The car had missed her after all. Thanks to the wind.

"You're sure you are alright", the driver asked. A brunette woman beside her advised her to call the police. Another suggested she go to a hospital to get checked out. Someone thought she should call a lawyer although they didn't say what for.

Raven put a hand protectively over her stomach. A little wiggle inside assured her all was well.

"You better sit down again", suggested the brunette. "You look a bit pale".

"I'm always pale", replied Raven as she pushed past the people ignoring their staring. The last thing she wanted to draw attention to herself.

Five minutes later she was at where she had originally set off. A small café. Sure it was unheard but it did make a good herbal tea, which she now badly needed.

Sitting down at her usual table Raven watched as the waitress made her way over to her table.

"Hey Rachael", greeted the waitress. "The usual".

"Hi Charlotte", smiled Raven. "Yeah. Herbal tea". Charlotte nodded and made her way back to the counter. Less than five minutes later she was back.

"Shouldn't you be eating something as well", asked Charlotte. "After all you should be eating for two and I don't think babies are too fond of tea".

"Don't worry", reassured Raven. "I'm being healthy". Charlotte raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"So how far along are you", asked Charlotte.

"Just gone four months", replied Raven taking a sip of her tea.

"I guess its scary being on your own doing this", sighed Charlotte taking a seat across from the former titan. "Did the dad walk out on you when he found out".

"He was half way across the country about three hours after the baby was conceived", said Raven solemnly. Charlotte's mouth went into an O shape. Charlotte was about to say something when a shrill voice screamed out.

"Hey girl. I don't pay you to chat with our customers. Get back to work".

Charlotte sighed and giving Raven a sad look stood up. "Talk later", mouthed Charlotte. Raven nodded and got back to drinking her tea.

People came in and out but Raven took no notice of them. They ignored her as well, which suited Raven just fine.

The bell rang signalling that someone had opened the door to the café. Instead of taking a seat in another part of the building the footsteps drew closer to her table. The figure stopped and stood over her table. Annoyed Raven shot her head up to tell the guy to go away.

Instead her voice caught in her throat. She recognised the figure straight away. After all they had gone out together. Sure it was only a month but that was long enough to get to know each other a bit more. If they hadn't she wouldn't be pregnant right now.

"Hello Raven".

"Will you shut up", whispered Raven alarmed someone might have heard him. Luckily everyone else was too busy with their own coffees and teas to notice the couple.

"What do you want", sighed Raven exasperated. There was silence between the couple as her ex glanced around the café alarmed.

"Come on", he said grabbing Raven's arm and pulling her up off her seat. Raven pulled back trying to free her arm from his grasp.

"What's going on here", growled a voice behind them. "I don't want any trouble in my café". If no one had noticed the couple before but now everyone was staring at them.

"Look its between Rachel and me".

"I don't want any of my customers being manhandled".

The two men glared at each other. Every person in the place was now staring at them. Raven's arm was still in his grasp and was beginning to hurt.

"Let us out".

"Not until I find out what's going on".

That was the last straw. With his free arm he send the owner fling into another table. The people there sat stunned. Before Raven had time to think she was dragged out back into the cold. She was led to a car not to far away.

The whole journey from the café to the car consisted of Raven snarling and trying to dig her heels into the ground to try and stop moving. It was too risky to use her powers in public and she was too weak to pull herself out of his grasp.

When they reached the car Raven was roughly shoved into the back and the door slammed behind her. The driver's door opened and her captor slid into the car. Raven remembered this car well but not really for get driven to places.

Raven thought about the past experiences in the car and blushed. Pulling herself together she tried to open the door but found to her horror it was locked.

"Don't try anything Raven. People will think its suspicious if a door just blows off its hinges. Don't want you getting nearly getting killed twice today".

Raven looked up in shock. "Have you been following me", demanded Raven.

Her captor did not answer the question. "Did you really believe that that car nearly knocked you down by accident? That man in the car was sent to capture you".

"And instead of getting captured by one group of villains I get captured by you. I so lucky", said Raven sarcastically.

The figure turned around to face Raven for the first time since getting into the car. "So how's the baby".

Raven gasped. "How did you know? You've been spying on me haven't you"?

"Raven", smiled her captor. I'm a man of many talents. You should know that by now", Concentrating on the road for a minute he then turned back to face Raven. "You haven't changed since I last saw you".

"You're right. That was when you slept with me for the last time and then left for New York without telling me", said Raven angrily. It was good to get this off her chest. She hadn't seen him for at least five months. At first she had she had been heartbroken he had left.

She had left the titans two months before hand and had no one to talk to about what she was going through. Then she found out she was pregnant.

"Raven will you stop being such a drama queen", moaned her captor.

"I'm acting like a drama queen. I have every right to. Every villain and hero is trying to hunt me down and I got pregnant with my enemy".

Rafe turned to look at her. "Oh. The last part must be so hard. Getting pregnant by me".

Raven looked away. "Shut up X".


	2. Chapter 2

**I have finally updated. You see I was stupid enough to take on 3 stories at the one time. I have updated "master" and am in the middle of "Like a rock" but then there was this flying daddy longlegs (my greatest fear) flying around while I was on the computer and I had to wait until my brother killed and disposed of the daddy long legs. (I hate them so much). Anyway enough of my ramblings. On with the story**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Teen titans.**

**P.S. This will not be a Rob/Rae/Redx triangle. Robin is going out with Starfire in this fic and thats it. I have enough to worry about without a triangle going on.**

Raven sat in the back of the car ignoring the person who captured her. Her captor was ignoring her as well. He was too busy trying to drive through the busy streets of Chicago with out killing anyone.

"Where are we going", asked Raven.

"My place", answered Rafe without looking at her. Raven scowled and stared out the window once again. Of all the people she had to be locked in a car with it had to be him. Rafe, Red X. It didn't matter. They were the same person.

"Not talking", asked Rafe without taking his eyes off the road.

"No. I'm mad at you", answered Raven knowing she was sounding like a spoilt child. She didn't really care.

"Now. Why would you be mad at me", asked Rafe cockily turning his head so he could see Raven's reaction. Raven scoffed and turned her head.

"I was doing just fine on my own. With all the drama you caused I was sure to be noticed by a hero or a villain. Do you really want to get me killed"?

Rafe was stunned for a minute and then begin to laugh. "Raven. If you had just come along with me I wouldn't have had to make a fuss and I probably just saved your life. Someone tries to run you over".

"Coincidence", said Raven simply.

Rafe shook his head. "Coincidences don't happen to you".

Raven shrugged. "Maybe this time it was".

Rafe moaned. He was so frustrated with this woman he felt like breaking a window. Silence passed again as both wanted to talk but neither wanted to go first.

"Rafe I did not agree to be abducted".

"Tough", answered back Rafe. "You haven't done a great job in protecting yourself or our baby so I'm taking over".

"If you're thinking about the accident today, it doesn't mean anything. Heaven knows Chicago had plenty of bad drivers".

"I've always admired that mind of yours. I wonder why you're not using it now. You're problem is your too headstrong to say that I'm right and you were nearly killed today".

Raven mumbled something about pig headed men into the back seat and then scowled.

"Why do I have to stay with you", mumbled Raven sounding like a child that had just been yelled at.

"I have to make sure you're okay".

"I'm fine".

Rafe smirked. You could put Raven in with a cage of tigers and she would insist she was fine or have some plan up her sleeve.

"Does it move sometimes"?

"What"? Raven sat up startled as if she had been far away.

"The baby. Does it move"?

"Oh". Her hand pressed her stomach, her fingers spreading over the little bulge. A small smile slipped her face making it look softer than Rafe had ever seen her.

"Yes. He or she is asleep now I think but I've been feeling movement for about two weeks now. It feels…" She shook her head. "I don't know how to say it".

"It's a good feeling though. It doesn't hurt or anything".

Her glance was almost shy. She nodded. "It feels good".

Rafe was almost bewildered by the transformation within her. At least he now had a safe subject to talk about with her. "Will you tell me the next time you feel it move? I'd sort of like to feel it too".

Raven nodded. "I guess so".

They arrived at the building where his penthouse was. After parking Rafe got out. Walking around to the door where he had previously shoved Raven in, he opened it and helped her out.

Raven sharply pulled her hand out of her ex's hand and started walking on ahead. Rafe locked the car and quickly followed. Raven had never been in his apartment before. They always went back to Raven's apartment after dates.

She wouldn't be able to go back now. The re-risen Brotherhood of evil knew where she lived now. They knew she would be walking that route to that café this morning and they had thought they would be able to capture her easily. They had been wrong.

The journey from the car to the fifth floor of the building was silent. No words were exchanged between the couple. That didn't matter. They had plenty of time to talk later.

The elevator stopped with a ding and the doors opened to revel a bare hall. Rafe stepped out first with Raven following. Walking a small bit down the empty corridor Rafe stopped in front of a door and taking out a key unlocked the door. Raven followed eagerly wanting to see what his apartment was like.

And what an apartment it was. Her first impression, as she stepped into the enormous sitting room had been one of aggressive luxury. Except the kitchen the whole downstairs was one big room. The floor was wooden, the ceiling high, the colours were soft and added a relaxing tone in the room.

A change from wood to tile marked the dining area, which was anchored by a huge painting of incredible scenery. A sectional sofa in charcoal black in a C shape in front of the fireplace.

The fireplace itself was modern and white. The wall behind it was painted baby blue. The same wall held three windows, a bookcase, a stereo and a huge wide screen TV although it wasn't as huge as the one in titans tower.

At the end of the room there was a winding metal stairs covered in white carpet, which lead upstairs to where Raven assumed the bedrooms were. At the side of the stairs was a small table, which held what looked like an Egyptian statue of a naked woman.

Raven stared at the place in awe. Rafe looked at her noticing the look on her face. "If you don't like the place you can blame my two sisters Maggie and Alexia. The practically picked out and decorated the whole apartment. I didn't get a word in".

Raven gave a small laugh. She couldn't imagine Rafe doing all of this. Only a woman could have created something so beautiful. "What's behind the red wall", asked Raven pointing at it.

"The kitchen", answered Rafe "And up the stairs is where the two bedrooms, the bathroom and my study is. Do you want to take a shower"?

The question shocked Raven. She started to think when they were dating and what a _shower_ had meant back then.

"Because if you want", continued Rafe. "There towels in the bathroom and I can get a start on dinner. You're probably hungry".

Raven nodded dumbly. She reminded herself that her and Rafe were not going out together. She was only here because she was carrying his baby and she was being hidden from every villain, hero and anything in between".

"Sure", answered Raven as she walked up the steps. "See you in a minute".

"Don't drown", called up Rafe. The reply he had was a glowing black shoe flying at him.

* * *

Rafe had been just putting the final touches to the lasagna when Raven came walking down the stairs in his bathrobe. It was only after getting out the shower that she had realised she had nothing to put on apart from the clothes she had been wearing. After seeing the bathrobe she grabbed it and pulled it on.

Rafe sighed as he looked at the clock. Raven had spent an ungodly amount of time in the shower. He had once asked his sister Maggie what women did in the shower that took so long. She'd given him one of those "I am a woman" looks and told him he wouldn't understand.

Raven sat down in one of the chairs that was in the dining area as Rafe dished out the dinners on to plates.

"Are you allowed wine", asked Rafe after pouring a glass for himself.

"Best if I don't", answered Raven.

It was a strained meal. The food was delicious and Raven ate more that she expected but the company lacked a certain something. Like the ability to carry out a conversation. She escaped into the kitchen as soon as she was finished, saying that since he cooked she should clean up.

When she finished with the dishes and had everything tided up she returned to the table where she discovered was empty. She heard the sound of water upstairs. "He must be taking a shower", thought Raven before taking a seat in the sofa. Taking a look around she couldn't help but compare it to titans tower.

She was homesick. The realisation hit her. She was twenty-one and homesick. Raven shook her head trying to get the thought out of her head. She was strong and she had made it this far without the titans.

She couldn't help missing the fights between Beastboy and Cyborg every morning. The look on Robin's face when someone mentioned his and Starfire's relationship. She even missed going shopping with Starfire and Terra.

"Stop it", whispered Raven to herself but she couldn't help but think what were the titans doing now.

* * *

Robin sat at the computer desperately typing. Starfire stood behind him worried. "Come on. Come on", growled Robin.

"Crap", he cried throwing his arms up in the air in defeat. "We lost her. We had Raven and we lost her".

"Don't worry", reassured Starfire. "We will find her. Everything will be okay".

"Star how can it be okay. Some lunatic has her and now that everyone knows what she can do". Robin shuddered with the thought. "We have to find her before they use her to…"

Robin couldn't finish. They had just located her. If they had been quicker they could have got there and brought her back to the tower but someone had already moved her.

"Robin", said Starfire gently. "We will find her".

Robin sighed and gave Starfire a small smile. "Thank you", he whispered before leaning into her embrace. "I don't know what I'll do without you".

But one thought crossed Robin's mind.

There was no place they could hide Raven without being found. Robin was sure of that.

* * *

"We lost her sir", said one of the men on the computers. "It seems someone has spotted her and moved her before we could capture Raven.

Slade growled angrily. "Them damn titans", growled the super villain. When he and the rest of the villain community had first found out about Raven's extra powers there had been a mad rush to be the first to capture her.

It had been much harder than previously thought. The titans had first kept her safe in the tower but it seemed now they had moved her somewhere else. Now once he had finally located her again and sent someone to capture her she had once again disappeared.

There was no place they could hide Raven without being found. Slade was sure of that.

**Review review reivew**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have Updated!! I'm not sure about this chapter. It didn't flow as well as the other two. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own teen ttians. i can't even spell titans. Wait I just did. Yay**

Sighing Raven stood up from the couch and inspected her new home thoroughly. After looking up close to each ornament, painting and statue Raven eventually found her way to the kitchen where she noticed there was a balcony.

Opening the glass door Raven stepped out into the fresh air. It was only after looking over the railing that she realised how high up the apartment was. The balcony wasn't overly big but it had a table with two chairs with an umbrella, which on sunny days would block out the sun. There were a few plants in different areas and right opposite the table was a hammock.

Raven couldn't help but think that only Rafe would put something so out of place with the rest of the apartment in it but Raven wasn't surprised.

"What's with the Mona Lisa smile".

Raven spun around to the speaker of the voice. Rafe stood at the opening of the door rubbing a towel through his thick black hair. He was wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms… and nothing else!

Raven's emotions inside her went crazy. Happiness was giggling with delight and Lust was already drooling at the sight of Rafe's chest. Intelligence tutted and told her she better say something before Rafe caught on.

Pulling herself together Raven lifted one eyebrow and said in her coolest voice. "You've decided to speak then".

"I was thinking", answered Rafe as if it was obvious.

"And its difficult to speak and think at the same time", said Raven crossing her arms and glaring at the half naked man.

Rafe brought the towel down over his chest as if chasing a stray drop of water. Her glaze followed the towel.

"I did irritate you. Didn't I", sighed Rafe.

"Yes", answered Raven sharply. Was he doing that thing with the towel on purpose? If he was using it as a trick to get her into bed it was working.

Deciding it was best to get away from the problem Raven walked past her ex and back into the kitchen. From the kitchen she went to the living room and stood staring at the painting that hung in the dining area.

"My sister painted that you know".

Raven turned around to see Rafe had followed her back into the apartment.

"Wow", sighed Raven. "Its incredible".

"Yeah", nodded Rafe. "Maggie is good and all that art stuff. I however can barley draw a circle".

Raven let out a small laugh and turned to face him. "But you are good at that art stuff. Stealing it that is".

Rafe nodded thoughtfully. "I was good wasn't I. Not even your team could figure out who I was and it took you climbing into bed with me to find out".

Ravens smile had disappeared as quickly as it has appeared. Walking past him Raven made her way upstairs. A few minutes later Rafe heard a door slam.

Rafe slapped himself across the head. "Me and my stupid mouth. Why did I have to say that"? Collapsing on the couch Rafe took a deep breath and sighed.

Just as he was trying to think of what to do the phone rang. Heaving himself out of the chair Rafe walked over to where he had last left the phone.

"Hello".

"I know where you live", came the voice from the other end.

"Yes Maggie. I know you know where I live".

There was a giggle and Rafe knew from past experience that his sister was pouting. "How did you know it was me"?

"Because you've only done it a hundred time", smiled Rafe.

"Na hah. I only did one hundred and eleven times".

Maggie was Rafe's younger by three years. However Maggie had never managed to quite grow up. With a lovely curvy figure and curly almost black hair Maggie had been the fancy of many boys and being her big brother of course Rafe had to do a bit of threatening when he was younger.

Now that Rafe had moved out of the family home he had to trust Maggie was able to make the right decisions. Rafe had managed to convince himself that he did trust her. That didn't explain though whenever he found who Maggie was dating he went through the mans personal files.

"Did you pick up Rachel yet", asked Maggie.

"Yeah", said Rafe nodding even though no one could see it. Maggie knew about Raven but had no idea who Raven really was.

Maggie just thought that Raven was just an ordinary girl. Well she had that wrong anyway.

"So tell me what's she like. I want to hear everything about her", exclaimed Maggie acting like a schoolgirl hearing about her best friends crush.

"Well she's em… nice and".

"Is she hot".

"Maggie!", shouted Rafe shocked. He had enough trouble keeping up with what boys she liked. Now there would be girls as well.

"Rafe I know what you're like. All the girls you were ever with were hot but none of those girls ever lived with you", said Maggie thoughtfully.

"Maggie why did you ring", said Rafe wearily.

* * *

Raven finally sat on her bed after spending the last five minutes pacing muttering curses about her ex who was currently downstairs. He didn't even have the decency to come and apologize to her.

"Stupid thief", sighed Raven collapsing back on her soft bed.

Even with her anger she couldn't help but be impressed by the bedroom. The ceiling followed the roofline over the big double bed.

The room was furnished with an oak wardrobe and a dressing table, which had several hairbrushes, straighter, curlers and a hairdryer. Raven had inspected them earlier and discovered had on each of them was written. "Property of Alexia. Do not touch. This means you Maggie". There was a full-length mirror in the corner as well.

Taking in several deep breaths and chanting her mantra Raven managed to calm herself. Picking herself up Raven walked over the mirror inspecting herself. Her bump was very small. Only if you were looking for her bump would you notice it.

Looking at her face she was surprised to see tear stains running down her face. She had been crying. Crying over that stupid thief. Sighing Raven walked into the en suite and picking up a cloth carefully washing her face.

"Come on Raven. Pull yourself together", Raven muttered to herself.

Walking back to her room she noticed everything was the same except for one thing. One the bedside locker that had previously been empty now held an enormous vase of pale rose-touched lilies.

Walking hesitantly over to the vase she noticed there was a small card. Picking it up and reading it she couldn't help but smile. On the card in a messy scrawl was written _"Really sorry Raven. I know I'm an idiot. Forgive me. P.S look behind you"._

Spinning around she saw that Rafe was leaning against the side of her door smiling cockily and he still hadn't put on a shirt. She still didn't know if it was on purpose or not. Well it was certainly helping his case.

"Well forgive me", smirked the thief. He was so sure that she was going to forgive him. Well Raven wasn't going to break that easily.

"You hurt me X", muttered Raven turning around so he couldn't see her face or how close she was too crying.

She sensed the change in his emotions straight away. Now all she could feel from the thief was concern and regret. "Hey Rae. Come on. I know I hurt you but I'm really sorry".

Getting no response from the ex titan Rafe walked up to the young woman and turned her around so he could look in her face. "Hey Rae", said Rafe gently. That's when Raven lost it.

Throwing herself into Rafe's bare chest Raven started to sob uncontrollably. Acting on instinct Rafe quickly drew his arms around her and started hushing her quietly.

"I just… I don't want to get hurt again", cried Raven.

"You won't", assured Rafe. "I promise".

Raven didn't seem to hear his words. She seemed to be only talking to herself not noticing what she was saying. "I've lost all my friends, my baby is in danger and I don't want to be someone who hurts me".

"Raven. I promise I won't hurt you ever again", Rafe tried to console but Raven wouldn't listen.

"You left me and… _hiccup … _and the baby".

"Raven look at me", shouted Rafe firmly. Raven looked up. In her face there was fear and confusion. Guilt fled through Rafe's body

"Raven", said Rafe in a gentler tone. "I will be here for you and our baby. I promise you I will never hurt you ever again".

Raven nodded. A few stray tears fell down her face, which Rafe wiped away. "Do you want some tea", asked Rafe. Raven nodded but she still clung to her beau.

Smiling Rafe picked her up and carried her back downstairs. Rafe was concentrating so much on not falling down the stairs that he did not notice that Raven had fallen asleep in his arms. In was only when he lay Raven down on the couch did he notice that Raven was asleep.

Sitting down beside her Rafe swept away some hair that had fallen over Raven's face. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead he watched Raven smile contently and snuggle into the couch.

"I love you", whispered Rafe pulling Raven closer to him and lying back on the couch fell into a deep sleep where his dreams consisted of the dark mystic.

**Aww! Young love. anway review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to update before I went o holidays and I'm leaving for the airport in 5 minutes. My two neices are coming so I can act like a complete child and say the girls wanted to do it. YES. Cutting it close arn't I. I am going in a different direction than planned so I'm going to run into trouble in the future.**

**Disclaimer. Hey I can say I own teen titans. I going to cyprus so they can't find me. Crap I said where I'm going. I don't own teen titans**

Sunlight poured in through the opened window onto Raven's face. The former titan groaned and shielding her face snuggled into the hot body lying beside her. Wait. What body?

Shooting up Raven realised she had fallen asleep on Rafe's couch and he was asleep beside her. Rafe stirred for a minute but soon settled down again. It was only then that Raven realised that his arms were wrapped around her.

Raven was torn. She could send Rafe flying into the wall or cuddle back into his safe warm body and pretend none of this happened. Raven really wanted to go with the second option but her will and dignity wouldn't allow her.

But she would feel guilty if she went with the first option. After all Rafe had taken her in and was going to support her which at the moment she really needed even though hell would freeze over twice before admitting it.

In the end Raven decided she would just get up and leave him to sleep. Reluctantly she pried the ex thief's arms from her body and after stretching she walked over to the kitchen and after a brief searching she managed to find a glass.

Filling it up with water Raven took a sip and stepped out onto the balcony. It looked even better in daylight. Even though it was early the city was already crawling with traffic. Being December there was a chill in the air and snow lay on the side of the road and the sidewalks.

Deciding it was too cold Raven stepped back in through the sliding doors and closed them behind her to keep out the cold.

Looking into the sitting room Raven noted that the couch was now empty. Taking a quick look around the room Raven noted he wasn't there either. Raven sighed and slipping back onto the still warm couch she curled her legs in under her and continued to sip her water.

Remembering last nights events Raven felt her face go red from embarrassment. Had she really just admitted all that stuff?

"_Well maybe he won't bring it up_", thought Raven but she knew it was a lie. Of course he was going to question her about it.

"Yeah. That's the right address. Get as much as you can".

Raven looked to the source of the voice. It was Rafe talking on the phone. Glancing over at her Rafe gave her a wink before getting back to his phone call. Raven fought the blush that threatened to show on her face and turned away from her ex.

"Okay. See you in a while. Bye".

With that the phone call ended. Settling down beside her Rafe pulled Raven in close to him and leant back on the couch.

"Morning".

"Morning".

"You okay now".

Raven winced. Looking to the grounded Raven sighed. "About last night".

Rafe shook his hands. "Raven its okay. You're pregnant. Pregnant women are more moody and emotional than normal".

Raven looked at him. "Are you sure because".

Rafe shook his head taking her hands into his. "Raven. Its fine. Really". Giving her a small kiss on the cheek he got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Want breakfast", he shouted from the kitchen.

"Um okay", said Raven. She was really confused now. Any normal man could have been running for the hills by now but he stayed. Well Rafe wasn't normal but that was no excuse.

"_He wants your baby"._

The thought came out of nowhere. Raven began to think. _"Why would he want my baby"?_

"_Why wouldn't he"_, came the dark voice again. "_The grandchild of Trigon. Spawn of the devils daughter. Think of all the power he could have with you and you're child"._

"_Stop it",_ thought Raven.

"_It's the truth_", the voice sneered. "_He's a villain. Like all the others. He only wants you for your power. All he thinks you are is a dumb toy and a free money ticket"._

"_Just stop",_ pleaded Raven.

"_And you're the stupid one for believing him"._

"_I'm not. He cares about the baby and me. He wants to be a part of the baby's life",_ Raven convinced herself.

"_Okay",_ said the voice. "_Just don't tell me I didn't warn you"._

"Raven".

Raven shot up form the couch startled. Behind her stood Rafe holding two plates of food. "Are you okay".

Raven nodded. "Yeah. You just startled me. That's all".

Rafe looked unconvinced but saying nothing he sat down beside her and handed her her plate. It smelt delicious but Raven didn't feel that hungry. Raven glanced over at Rafe. She knew he was suspicious so she decided it would be best to change the subject.

"Who was that on the phone".

Rafe finished swallowing some food. "Oh. Luke. He's a friend of mine. He's going to pick up your stuff from your apartment. After all. You can't live in my bathrobe forever".

Raven nodded. "Okay. What does he do for a living".

"He's a private detective".

Raven looked at him shocked. "Are you mad. You might as well get a cop in here. What about the titans"?

"Raven. Calm down", said Rafe reassuringly. "Luke's a good friend of mine. He won't rat you out. Are you going to eat any of that"?

Raven looked down at her uneaten food. "I guess I'm not really hungry", said Raven sounding guilty. "I'm sorry after you went to all that trouble".

Rafe shook his head. "No it was no trouble at all". Taking her plate he disappeared back into the kitchen presumably to drop off the plates.

"_See",_ said Raven superbly in her head_. "I told you he cares about me"_

"_Well he has to keep you alive_", said the voice. _"After all if you die your not much use"._

Raven decided she was sick of talking to herself and decided to join Rafe in the kitchen. He was finishing cleaning up after breakfast. Giving him a small smile as she walked in she leaned on the preparation table and studied her new roommate even though she wasn't sure what she was looking for.

Apart from needing a shave Rafe looked exactly the same as he had been before he left.

"What's in two weeks"?

The question surprised her. "What"?

Rafe looked around and repeated the question. "What's in two weeks"?

Raven looked at him confused. "I don't know. Christmas"?

Rafe nodded. "Yep Christmas and what do people usually do at Christmas".

Raven rolled up her eyes. "Decorate their homes in tacky decorations, cut down thousands of tree's for cards and Christmas trees and get drunk in order to celebrate the guy who apparently came to save us all".

Rafe tutted at her. "Rae Rae. You make it sound so depressing. Yes people do that but they also visit family".

Raven's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh no no no. I am not meeting your family".

Rafe sighed. "Please Raven. I tried to get out of it but I was threatened by Alexia".

Raven looked at him in disbelief. "Your little sister threatened you".

"Alexia is scary", exclaimed Rafe as if that should convince Raven.

"Fine", answered Raven "You go. I'll be fine on my own".

"No way", shouted Rafe. "I'm not leaving you here on your own. If any villains found you. Besides you are obliged to come".

"I am"?

"Yeah. You're carrying my child aren't you".

Without another word Rafe walked out of the kitchen. "I'll tell them you're coming then".

Raven nodded. She was wore out and confused. Something strange was going on. She could feel it.

**A bit rushed. I admit. Anyway have to go. Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back!! Instead rambling on up here I will get back to the story. Cyprus rocks!! I love explanation marks**

**Disclaimer. Wow. What a way to bring down off my high. (Sighs) I don't own teen titans but I own Edwin who is a bastard and Luke who is HOTT **

In another part of Chicago, in a forth floor room at a large hotel; Edwin McCoy was in the middle of making a very important business deal. He was a small man, only 5ft 4. His balding head and tight trim moustache made him look very serious. Edwin was rarely ever seen wearing anything but a tight black suit that gave people the impression he was a man not to be messed with.

Edwin's index finger tapped the top of his cell phone with restrained impatience. At last he heard a voice on the other end of the phone. "This better be important", growled the voice. "My wife is in the other room. If she finds out".

"I do not make a habit of calling about trivial matters", interrupted Edwin in a cool crisp voice that gave away no emotion. "You failed your mission".

The voice sighed. "I thought you'd be mad about that".

"Your right I'm mad", shouted Edwin. "Do you know how much any villain or hero will pay for this girl. A fucking fortune. What the hell happened out there Ted"?

On the other end of the phone Ted rubbed his head. He could feel a migraine coming on and his employers voice was not helping. "I almost had her but there were too many crowds. I thought I'd get her at that café but".

"But what".

"Someone knew she was there. They grabbed her before I could. I think the guy knew about our plan", finished Ted.

Edwin swore under his breath. "Crap. Okay I have to think now". Edwin picked up a folder full of information about his target. "According to this the girl". Edwin flicked through a couple of pages until he found what he was looking for.

"The girl Raven is very smart and practical so she had probably left Chicago now. Even so keep on the lookout for anything suspicious. I'll deal with the rest".

"Right boss", replied Ted desperate to get off the phone. Without another word the line went dead and Ted put down the phone.

A knock came from the outside of Edwin's door. He had called room service earlier on but he assumed nothing. Taking a small gun and covering in with a hotel towel he made his way to the door.

When the voice on the other side of the door confirmed that it was indeed room service he arranged the towel as if had been drying his hands and answered the door. The waiter remained cheerfully unaware that a gun was pointed at him the whole time. He left with a generous tip thinking why couldn't all clients be as nice.

Forty minutes later the tray holding his dishes was outside the door and the folder was opened once again. He had several possibilities for locating his target but none were guarantied success. He needed more clues, more information. Eventually she would be found.

He lingered over a picture of the girl. It had been taken mere days before the disappearance.

She was pretty woman Edwin noted. Although it was her powers that his clients wanted it made his job nicer that his target was easy on the eyes. Maybe this assignment would be fun after all.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Raven glanced up from the couch where she had been reading a book she had found in Rafe's study. Rafe was currently in the said room working on something. Raven didn't ask and Rafe didn't tell.

Glancing upstairs Raven wondered if she should answer the door or wait for Rafe to come down. Her pride was telling her to answer it and not to be controlled. However her maternal instinct was telling her not to put her child at risk.

There was another knock. Harder this time. However Rafe must have heard because moments later he ran down the stairs. He peeped through the keyhole and once he was satisfied he answered the door.

"Hi Luke".

The door opened to revel a man around the same age as Rafe. He had blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. By anyone's standards he was handsome if it wasn't for smile that was modelled off Batman.

Her first impression was she didn't like Luke. He was too controlled, too distant.

"Too much like me", thought Raven.

He gave her a cool appraising glance. "Ms Roth. You're hard to find. For an amateur", said Luke.

"Luke kept an eye on you while I was away", explained Rafe. Raven gave him a glare and turned to face Luke again.

"Can I get you a coffee or will we start what sounds like an interrogation", Raven smirked at Luke with a tone as cold as his. Luke just glared back.

"I like my coffee black", said Luke passing by her without another word. Raven had her mouth open ready to tell him what he could do with his coffee when Rafe rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Rae. As much as I'd like you two to go a couple of rounds you are pregnant and we have a lot of work to do. I'll make the coffee.

* * *

Meanwhile at Titans tower a meeting was taking place. They were just waiting for Robin to come. They sat in silence apart from the odd word to another. The doors slid open to revel the boy wonder. Taking a seat at the head of the table he looked down on all the members of the worldwide organisation.

Nearly every titan had showed up for this meeting. Everyone knew the dangers and everyone wanted to help. Robin was glad for that because they would need all the help they could.

"Okay is everone here".

* * *

Luke and Rafe sat in the sitting room while Raven went upstairs to be sick. It turned out coffee was a trigger for morning sickness.

"Sorry", said Luke after taking a sip out of his cup. "I shouldn't have made the crack about the coffee".

Rafe shook his head. "I should have warned you. Raven can be a bit … defensive to put it lightly. So did you get her stuff".

"Yeah", nodded Luke. "Everything's in those suitcases there" pointing over to the stack of suitcases that a bellboy had brought up after Luke settled in.

Rafe nodded. "Good. I don't want to risk having to go back".

Luke shook his head in confusion. "I don't see why you two don't just get out of this town. They know she was here".

Again Rafe nodded his head wisely. "Exactly. You see that's what anyone else would think".

"Or maybe you want Raven where you know the area well", mentioned Luke.

The noise from the stairs cut their talk short. Raven appeared back downstairs wearing the skirt she had been wearing yesterday and one of Rafe's shirts. To Rafe she looked cute.

Staggering over to the couch she collapsed beside Rafe and closed her eyes. Rafe stroked her head softly and was glad when Raven didn't push him away. "You okay", Rafe asked quietly.

"Two and a half weeks", muttered Raven. "Two and a half weeks I have gone without getting sick". Sending a glare over at Luke that clearly said your dead she closed her eyes once again trying to block out the smell of coffee that still hung in the air.

"We were just discussing about your safety", stated Luke. "I was thinking it be safer to leave the city".

"Look", said Rafe. "We're spending another week here and then we are going to my parents house for Christmas. We'll probably stay there for new years and then we're coming back. By that time everyone will think we're long gone".

* * *

An hour later Luke finally left much to Raven's relief. They went through all the rules like she was not to go anywhere alone. Not to call anyone incase the phones were tapped and not to contact the titans. It was all too dangerous.

"So basically I now have no life", thought Raven. At least when the baby was born she would be too busy to care but for the next six months she was too sit in solitude.

"Better take up knitting", though Raven with a smirk. The very thought wanted to make her laugh but she decided against it. She was still mad at Rafe and Luke.

Rafe was showing Luke to the door. They had stopped to talk at the door out of Raven's hearing. Raven sighed and stared down at the floor. It was too complicated. Everything was.

She missed her friends. She missed the tower. She wanted to go back so much but it was too dangerous. The amount of times Raven had put her team in danger because of an attack on the tower. It wasn't fair on them.

And then there was Rafe. Raven gave a quick glance over. Although he was being nice to her there was still so much tension between them. Raven still hadn't forgiven him for leaving and Raven didn't know how he felt about her. She knew he cared for their child but about her. It was just a big question mark.

Finally Luke said goodbye to Rafe, nodded to Raven and left the apartment closing the door behind him. Raven stood up and walked over to Rafe.

"Was he serious about me not seeing the titans", asked Raven.

Rafe looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Raven but it's too risky. Slade and the brotherhood are probably watching the titans every move. You'd just be putting yourself and your friends in danger.

Raven nodded sadly. "Okay. I'm just going to unpack my things then", said Raven looking over at her suitcases.

"Do you need some help with your suitcases", asked Rafe.

Raven shook her head. "No I'm fine". Silently chanting her mantra her blacks turned black and they disappeared through the roof.

"Well. I guess you're okay if you can do that", smirked Rafe. Raven didn't answer. She simply walked over to the stairs and was about to make her way upstairs.

"Hey Rae. I was thinking", said Rafe. Raven stopped at the third step and turned to face him.

"Well maybe you get a scan. Just to make sure the baby is okay", finished Rafe.

"I can sense if anything's wrong", answered Raven. "But I would like to see it". Raven gave a shy smile. Inside Rafe melted and nodded.

"Okay. I'll make an appointment", said Rafe.

* * *

"Okay. Is everyone briefed", said Robin using his "I'm the leader" voice. Everyone nodded while Aqualad and Speedy laughed silently at Bumblebee who looked disgusted that she had to follow someone else. After all she was the leader of titans east.

"Okay then", continued Robin. "Raven was last seen in Chicago around this area". Pointing to a map Robin circled the area.

"Now there is a good chance that they may have moved her so I want the first team to start searching in surrounding areas", said Robin nodding at the first team.

"However there is still a chance that Raven might be in Chicago still so me, Cyborg, Terra, Beastboy and Starfire will search there".

With that Robin ended his speech and walked over to the window. If Raven was still in Chicago Robin would find her. Even if he had to search every building.

**So the titans are off to Chicago. Ohh. So much drama. I love it. Anyway review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. I am so sorry it took so long. I have two excuses. 1) I was on holidays in a hell hole they call a holiday camp and it rained the entire time and there was no computer. 2) I got a wii fitness and I am addicted. Its a bit of a problem. Anyway. You don't want to read all this.**

**Disclaimer. Don't own teen titans but I own Red x,s personality and Areola. You'll find out about her later.**

Raven sighed as she leaned back into the seat of the car. She really didn't want to be there. At least this time she wasn't forced into the vehicle. Rafe sat beside her in the drivers seat trying to get through the traffic.

Seeing the sign for the hospital Raven let out a silent sigh of relief. Although Raven had made a silent promise to herself that she would try and make the most out of her situation, the apartment was full of tension. They had already argued twice this morning resulting in Raven bursting into tears and they ended up cuddling on the couch.

Raven didn't mind that they argued but it was the fact that they ended up together. It was constantly hot cold between the two of them. Maybe if she wasn't cooped up all the time in that bloody apartment.

Pulling into the car park the car came to a stop. Raven let out another sigh. This one could be apparently heard because Rafe glanced over at the worried.

"Are you okay", asked Rafe taking her hand into his. Raven nodded weakly.

Giving her a small smile Rafe got out of the car and walking around to the other side of the car he opened the door and taking Raven's hand one again she stepped out of the car.

* * *

Robin sighed as he tried to get comfortable in his seat. Behind him Beastboy was snoring loudly and unknownst to him was getting glares from other passengers aboard their flight. Terra was also sleeping, snuggled up into Beastboy's arm.

Cyborg had disappeared to the bathroom a while ago with Bumblebee who had decided to join them in their search for Raven in Chicago. In fact. Robin thought for a moment. They had been gone for over twenty minutes. Robin let out a groan. He didn't want to think about what Bee and Cyborg were doing at the moment. He wanted to go to sleep.

Starfire however was far from falling asleep. She had her face practically glued to the window and was pointing out anything fascinating she saw out to her boyfriend.

After two hours of flying Robin was practically begging for sleep. He had gone over every scenario of what could have happened to Raven at least twice in his head. At least if he slept he could waste another short while before he would have to deal with these scenarios.

"Oh Robin look", gasped Starfire pointing out the window. Robin leaned over and looked out. Chicago covered in a blanket of snow. From up in the sky it looked safe, pure but his friend was down there. And he was going to find her.

* * *

Raven shifted on the bed bored out of her mind. It didn't help that the doctor was late and the hospital bed was hard. She had never been as …

"Uncomfortable".

Raven looked over at door where the father of her child was standing with two cups of coffee.

"You don't happen to have the power to read minds have you", teased Raven.

"No", smirked back Rafe walking over and handing Raven the coffee. "I am just an ordinary guy with a supped up suit".

Raven smiled and took a sip. "This tastes horrible". Rafe rolled his eyes and muttered something about fussy women. Taking a drink out of his cup Rafe gagged.

"You're right. Its terrible".

Taking Raven's cup back he placed the two coffees on the table. "Well are you excited", asked Rafe taking a seat beside Raven.

Raven put a hand to her stomach, savouring the firm swelling. "A bit", admitted Raven. The baby stirred giving out a small kick.

"The baby kicked", exclaimed Raven. Rafe jerked his hand out placing it on Raven's small bump.

"Where"?

Raven took Rafe's hand and placed it in the right position. For a moment there was nothing Rafe let out a sigh of disappointment. Raven saw the look in his eyes and she was saddened. She could feel Rafe's want to feel their child.

Raven gave her stomach a small rub. "Come on baby. Move for daddy".

As if by command, the baby gave a sharp kick right below Rafe's hand. Rafe grinned like a Cheshire cat. That was his child. A child that he helped create.

Moving his eyes up from Raven's stomach he mouthed a thank you. Raven smiled back. Thoughts of being uncomfortable had long since fled Raven's mind. Things were never better.

* * *

After finally getting all there suitcases the titans made there way out of the airport. Cyborg and Bee walked behind everyone else. Bumblebee's face was bright red and she giggled every time Cyborg smirked at her.

Starfire had her arm wrapped around Robin and was glancing around her taking in all the sights and sounds of a new place. Robin was too busy dragging her out of the way of people walking in the opposite direction and apologising to whomever they hit.

They finally made there way outside. After hailing a taxi they all piled in unaware that someone was watching them.

"Good titans. Now lead me to your friend".

* * *

Meanwhile outside the hospital about twenty men were slipping masks over their faces and checking to see if their guns were loaded.

"You know. I'm feeling a bit guilty", muttered one of the thieves. "They're just a bunch of sick people and we're taking their money"

The others let out groans of frustration. "We're not stealing from them. Once we take everyone in that hospital hostage we call the government and unless they pay up".

"But what if they don't pay up", sighed the first thief.

"Don't worry John. "They will", grinned the second. "Now. Do you have those explosives ready".

"Don't be too eager my darlings".

The men looked to the source of the voice. Out from the shadows walked a woman. Her skin was lightly tanned and her accent suggested she was from eastern European. Her dark brown hair was tied back up in a high ponytail.

"You can have all the money you want. Help me find what I want I will make sure you succeed".

"Yes mistress".

Areola smiled as she watched her willing minions. They would do what she said. That was good because what she was looking for would be hard to capture.

"Birds are hard to keep in one place", muttered Areola. "Only when the nest will they stay".

"I am coming my darling Raven. For you and your child".

* * *

The doctor finally appeared. After apologising for being so late she prepared for the scan. Motioning Raven to full up her top she spread the blue gel over her bump. Raven let out a little shiver at the coldness of the gel but soon forgot about it after looking at the screen.

There was her baby. Well it was a bit blurry but she could make it out. She ran her eyes all over the baby. She could see a head and little body and… were does fingers.

Raven glanced over at Rafe his eyes we're stuck to the screen. He was going over every detail. Taking everything in.

"Well can you make it out", asked the doctor.

Both Raven and Rafe nodded. Neither realised that they were still holding hands. The doctor smiled at the couple. Turning back to the computer she focused her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Well everything seems fine and healthy. Just give me a minute and I'll be able to tell you the gender…"

Before she could finish her sentence the door pushed open to revel a masked man holding a gun. "If you want everything to stay fine and healthy you better do what I say".

Rafe took Raven's other hand and pulled her close. "I can take him", whispered Rafe. Raven shook her head.

"No. He's not alone. Its too dangerous".

"Raven".

"It's Rachel now. If it is a villain looking for me they won't be looking for a pregnant woman. If we don't draw any attention to ourselves we'll be fine".

* * *

"Man. This is the life", sighed Beastboy lying back on the bed. "Wide screen TV. Fully stocked fridge. A beautiful blonde lying beside me. Its days like this that makes me happy to be a titan.

"Don't let Robin hear you say that", giggled Terra. "He'll go on about we're only here to look for Raven and not a vacation.

"I wish it was", sighed Beastboy. "We still have to go to Mexico".

Suddenly Robin ran into their apartment followed by Starfire, Cyborg and Bumblebee. "Change over the channel", demanded the teen wonder.

Beastboy did and was disappointed to discover it was a news channel.

"It is unknown how many people have been taken hostages at the moment. At the moment police are unable to do anything without putting lives in danger".

Beastboy looked up at Robin who was staring at the screen. "Isn't it a bit suspicious that Raven is sighted in Chicago and suddenly a hospital had been taken over". The other titans nodded.

"Raven must be in that hospital".

"Right. Titans GO".

**Well. Hows that for drama. Teen titans, The villains who are following the teen titans and an unknown person all in Chicago. Okay I know this chapter wasn't as well written as the last one but I'm tired. Give me a shot. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I actually have an excuse this time. SCHOOL. It is an exam year for me so lots of study to be done. Now instead of my babbles I will let you read.**

**Disclaimer. You know how it goes. **

"_I come into have my baby checked. Instead I could get my head blown off"._

Raven sat on the couch wedged between Rafe and the doctor that had preformed in ultra sound. Raven could feel her quivering beside her, her skin cold and clammy. Reaching her hand out she took the doctors hand into hers. Getting a quick smile of gratitude back Raven turned her head back to her captors.

There were about ten in the room. Seven of them were keeping an eye on their victims making sure no one did anything rash. Not that anyone would try.

Everyone else in the room were holding on to each other, some crying quietly. No one here apart from her and Rafe knew how to handle a situation like this.

One of the gunmen had switched on the TV and was flicking through the channels. "Stupid thief", thought Raven. "Obviously just armatures out for a quick fix".

The other two thieves were on the telephone probably negotiating with whomever they were trying to get money off.

Raven felt a shiver run through her. Was it just her or was it freezing in here. Raven looked down at her gown-covered body. Well maybe because she was wearing something that barley covered her knees, the air conditioning was on and it was December. That explained a lot.

One of Raven captors walked by and stopped in front of her. Glazing at her he slowly let his eyes wander shamelessly down her body. However on his way back up he met a pair of angry.

"Keep walking", growled Raven giving one of her famous glares.

The man stopped frozen in shock but quickly recovered.

"Oh really. Well unless you noticed you are the hostage and we are the captors. What are you going to do", he smirked grabbing hold of her arm roughly.

Having enough of this Rafe stood up and pulling the man off his girlfriend punched the man sending him fling back into a coffee table. "You touch her again I swear you'll be glad your in a hospital".

Two other men had noticed had noticed the ruckus and walked over to check it out.

"Looks like pretty boy is trying to play the hero", laughed one. The other cracked his knuckles and steadily made his way over.

"Wait a minute Bill". Suddenly one stopped and put his arm out too stop the other.

The second man who was apparently called Bill came to a halt and looked questionably at his teammate. The first murmured into Bill's ear keeping his eyes on the both of them.

Bill looked alarmed at whatever the first had said and then smirked. "Really. Are you sure".

"Yes I'm sure. Think of the amount of money we will get as well as the money from the hostages".

Rafe and Raven looked at each other in panic. "He knows", thought Raven. "He knows who I really am".

"You thought you wouldn't be spotted", laughed Bill. "That you could slip in with the rest of the group and remain unnoticed".

The whole room was now staring at the two of them. Nearly everyone confused and not understanding what was going on.

"Ah yes", laughed the first. "Rafe Connolly. Multi millionaire".

Raven nearly collapsed with relief. It wasn't her they noticed. It was Rafe. Raven could have nearly slapped herself.

Of course they would recognise Rafe. He belonged to one of the richest families in the world and was on the cover of every gossip magazine at least once a week. It was a wonder no one recognised him before.

"Unfortunately you're no use to us dead so you get off this time", said Bill. He then turned his glaze to Raven.

"But misbehave again and the same won't be said for your pretty little girlfriend".

* * *

The titans arrived to find outside the hospital in complete and utter madness. Crowds had gathered outside the hospital. Some were waiting for news of family and friends. Others were here just to find out the latest gossip.

Pushing there way to the top ignoring gasps and pleas for autographs. Once they got to the top where policemen were trying to push back the crowds.

"Sorry. No going be the red tape".

Robin let out a low growl. "Unless you noticed we're the Titans and we need to get into that hospital right away".

The policeman sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Look. We can't let anyone in unless we sort out the arrangements. The gang inside have given us strict orders that unless they don't get there money or we attempt any rescues all the hostages are goners".

* * *

Raven looked up at the clock and sighed. It had felt like she had been in this room for hours when it had in reality only been thirty-five minutes. If she had the thought the ultra sound room had been the most uncomfortable she had ever been she was sadly mistaken.

She was freezing and the couch she had been squashed into was not designed for four people to sit on. Her hospital ID band was digging into her skin and her arm was still aching from when it had been nearly pulled out of its socket by the man known as Bill.

Raven let out another shiver. She was really freezing. Was she the only one bothered by the cold because at the moment it felt like she did?

Rafe looked at her concerned. Rafe had heard and felt her shivers. He had his jacket on and was fine but all Raven had was that flimsy nightgown.

Slipping his arm in around the mother of his child he drew her in as close as he could. Feeling his body warmth Raven snuggled in as close as she could. Warmth was all she needed. Warmth was all she cared about. They would have to drag her away from this heat source.

Looking up at the TV. Raven noticed that the man had stopped on one channel. A news channel. Raven looked up interested at what was going on.

On the TV, a blond reporter appeared. "Zoë Russell reporting from Chicago general hospital. We have no word on how many hostages are trapped in the hospital wing. Police have cordoned off the building. So far there have been no casualties but hostages lives have been threatened".

"There is however one ray of hope as I have here beside me Robin leader of the Teen titans and his team who are ready on hand".

Raven mentally screamed in her head. Not the titans. How did they know she was here.

_"They have been following you"._

_"Of course they haven't been following me. They would have grabbed me first chance", _thought Raven arguing with the voice.

_"There waiting for the baby. They want its power. No one would be able to stop them then"._

"Shut up. You're crazy", yelled Raven.

_"You're the one talking to herself"._

* * *

The news report ended, and the men resumed their pacing, their heavy metal boots slapping against the floor. Suddenly there was the sound of the door handled being turned and in walked a woman. Her skin was lightly tanned and her accent suggested she was from eastern European.

Her dark brown hair was tied back up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a long robe. At a first glance Raven thought maybe she was from Azarath but she didn't recognise her.

"Is everything going to plan", asked the woman. All the men bent low and all answered, "Yes mistress" in unison.

"Very good", the woman smiled and walked over to the men on the telephone.

"Let me talk to them", commanded the woman. Not attempting to argue the men handed it over and stepped back to give his mistress room to speak.

* * *

Robin stood outside trying to block out the tears and emotions of all the people around him trying to instead focus on his thoughts. He wanted to run into that hospital, save his friend but the people.

"Hey Robin".

Robin snapped out of his train of thought and looked at his teammate. Beastboy looked out of breath after running and pushing his way through the crowds of people who refused to budge.

"It's the police guy. He says there is someone from inside the hospital who wants to talk to you".

Robin looked up in shock. "What does he mean inside the hospital. Who"!

**Drama. I love it. Now the choice is up to you. Just check out my poll to find out what you get to decide. plus review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My god. How long has it been since I updated. I have many excuses but lets just say it involves a french trip, lots of home ec homework and making a teddy bear. Oh and a brain block. This is badly written so please excuse me.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own teen titans which is perhaps a good thing because I would keep getting brain block and episodes would not get written. Unless I employ people.**

Marching after Beastboy, Robin pushed and budged his way through the crowds of people trying to get a glimpse of the crime scene. Going as fast as he could in that situation he finally made it over to the police van.

Marching through the door into the cramped van the first thing that hit him was the heat. Outside it was about minus twenty but in the van was a completely different story. About seven air conditioners must have been running.

As well as the air conditioners the van was filled with computers and phones, which were ringing non-stop. Two police officers tried to deal with them all. However the last officer sat there looking shocked.

"There is a call", said Robin. "From inside the building"?

The police officer looked up and nodded. "Yeah. The person says she organised the entire take over of the hospital".

"Why did you call me over", shouted Robin. "Why aren't you dealing with her"?

"Because", shouted back the cop. He was sweating buckets now and his face had worry lines all over them. Robin had never seen a man as stressed before.

"Because". Said the cop calming down. "She said that she had something you wanted. Something you had been searching for".

Beastboy and Robin looked at each other in shock. "Raven", mouthed Beastboy. Robin nodded and went to take the phone off the stressed cop.

"Okay. I'll talk to her", said Robin.

"Is this Robin of the teen titans", came a voice before Robin got the chance to speak.

"Yes", answered the boy wonder. "You told the policeman that you had something I wanted".

* * *

Raven lay on the couch trying to stay warm by cuddling into Rafe. The gang members were keeping a close eye on them now not taking their eyes off them for a second. Sighing Raven lay her face into Rafe's chest taking in deep breathes.

Rafe smelled nice. Raven came to that conclusion. She could not figure out which scent but what ever it was it smelled nice. All of a sudden Raven felt her arm being grabbed and pulled up.

"What the hell".

Raven looked up at the person who had dragged her from her comfortable spot. The first thing she noticed he was big. Very big. Perhaps a bit taller than Cyborg with the same muscle size which was not a good thing. For Raven at least.

For the second time that week Raven was finding herself being dragged by a male to somewhere she was sure she did not want to go. Raven tried to dig her heels into the ground but there was one major difference from the last time she did it. There was a gun being pressed to the side of her head.

"You can't shoot me", shouted Raven.

"The man looked at her and Raven could feel confusion radiating off him. "Why not".

"Because", answered Raven. "I'm the pregnant lady and the pregnant lady never gets shot".

The gangster stopped to think about this and then turned to his teammate behind him. "Hey. The lady's right you know".

His teammate let out a groan of frustration. "For the love of god bring the woman into the next room and if she tries anything stupid make sure she suffers the consequences".

The man holding her shrugged and resumed dragging her into the room where about an hour earlier Raven had been lying down looking at her baby for the first time. She was dragged over to the uncomfortable table where she had been lying down.

Raven took a seat on the table consciously pulling down her hospital gown. Looking up Raven realised they weren't the only people in the room. The woman who had been on the phone had followed them in with the said phone in her hand.

Raven could make out talking on the other end of the phone. Concentrating she heard a voice speak. A male one which she most certainly recognised.

"Robin", whispered Raven.

Not bothering to look at her the woman spoke to her worker. "Handcuff her to the table and leave. She will not make any trouble".

Nodding the gangster reached into his back pocket and producing a pair of handcuffs he roughly cuffed her hand to the leg of table. Glancing at her one last time he bowed to his mistress and left without another word.

"Now my darling Raven", purred the woman. "We can talk to old friends now".

* * *

There was a silence at the other end of the phone. Robin's brain began to run over what the woman had said. Her English was perfect. Too perfect. The way she had spoken was the same way Starfire spoke. She was most defiantly a foreigner. They were perhaps dealing with a terrorist.

"Perhaps I do have something that you want but I cannot give her to you", said the voice again.

Her! The thing they were talking about was a person. A woman. She must have meant Raven. There was no one else they could be talking about.

"Okay. Stop playing games whoever you are", shouted Robin down the phone. "Give us back our friend".

There was a sigh at the end of the phone before the voice resumed speaking. "I cannot return you friend for I am keeping her safe".

"From what", shouted Robin frustrated.

"From people like you", returned the voice. "You heroes say you are protecting the people but you are liars. You are as bad as the villains when it comes to control and power which is why I cannot allow you to have them".

Them? "What do you mean by them", asked Robin trying to make sense out of woman's words.

On the other end of the phone the woman ignored his question. "You would exploit the gem's powers for your own personal gain which is why I cannot allow you to take her. I will however let you talk to her one last time".

**REVIEW PEOPLE!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't get your hopes up people. I just found myself writing bits of the story and somehow this chapter came together. Its not great but it will do.**

**Disclaimer- Teen titans belong to whoever owns them.  
**

Raven looked up in shock at the words her captor had just spoken. What did she mean when she said "one last time".

It was obvious she was a villain so perhaps she would use Raven's powers for her own advantage. Probably to take over the world or along those lines.

There was also the possibility that they were hoping to sell her one of the super villain groups. The reward for Raven (Alive that was) had gone up so high that you would be set for at least three lifetimes. Ever since the story of Ravens true powers got out crime rate had gone down to a low since many gangs were out searching for her and hoping to claim the reward.

There was also a third and unlikely possibility that this woman was here to help her and her unborn child. Raven already knew that this mysterious woman was aware of the child. She had already told Robin even though he wasn't aware of it.

This brought her back to her current situation. Talking to Robin.

One part of her didn't want explain herself to him. Why she had deceived her team and left without telling anyone. Letting them worry endlessly about her, wondering was she okay. Was she alive and not letting them know she was willingly kidnapped.

**_Flashback_**

_Leaning back into the couch Raven let out a long drawn out groan. The rest of the titans were out fighting the HIVE 5 minus Jinx who was now an honouree member of the titans. Raven was now banned fromassiting the titans on any battles because of her current "situation" as Robin had put as kindly although somehow a huge spell book somehow ended up slamming into the back of his head._

_Raven was completely bored out of her mind. For once she didn't feel like reading. She didn't want to watch TV and really there was nothing else at all to do. There was no one else in the tower to talk too…._

_"Hey Sunshine. What are you up to"?_

_Raven leapt back off the couch in shock, spinning around so she was facing her intruder. It didn't take a genius to figure out whom it was. Looking into his face. Well his mask which was completely white apart from the_

_"Red X"_

_"Nice that you remember my name sunshine. It's been far too long"._

_"Not long enough", growled Raven as her hands glowed dark black. "I suggest that you leave now. Since you're like any other villain I assume you know about my new powers and you don't want to be around when they go off"._

_Red X took a step back raising his hands up. "Hey come on. I just wanted to get to know each other a bit more. After all we're going to be spending a lot of time together"._

_Raven dropped her hands looking at him in anger. "What do you mean by that"._

_"Well", started Red X. "I suggest you put up your magic hands again and point them at that window where a gang of super villains are planning to attack while the other titans are polishing off the HIVE 5._

_Walking backwards he pressed a button on his belt and disappeared into thin air. Raven looked blankly at the spot where Red X had once stood. Why was he warning…_

_Before she could finish the sentence she was sent flying back onto the floor._

_"Shit", growled Raven her eyes turning pitch black, which matched her glowing hands._

_"Bring it on"._

**_End flashback_**

A cough sent Raven out of her memories. The crazy psycho lady as Raven had now dubbed her was holding the phone to her. "Its your last chance to speak to them so use it".

Nodding Raven took the phone into her hands, her previous doubts washing away as she held the phone up to her ear. "Hello", said Raven softly.

Robin heart did a double take when he heard his teammates voice. "Raven is that you".

Raven rolled her eyes at the boy wonder predictability. "Of course it is. Who else were you expecting"?

Robin let out a sigh of relief. It was without a doubt Raven. "Raven. Are you okay? They haven't hurt you".

"Well apart from being chained to a surgical table while wearing a gown which barley covers anything I'm peachy. What about you", answered Raven with her trademark sarcasm waiting for Robin too completely freak out.

"WHAT. Okay stay calm Raven. We'll get you out of there soon I promise. You'll be back with us in no time".

Raven looked up at the woman standing over her. Crazy psycho lady beckoned her to wrap it up and finish the conversation.

"Look Robin", sighed Raven. "Just in case".

"Raven", said Robin knowing what she was going to say. "Don't worry we will rescue you".

"Robin I'm so sorry for everything I put you and the team through. Please just tell them I love them all".

"Raven. Don't speak like that".

"Robin please. Just promise me that".

Robin let out a sigh clutching the phone too his ear. Beastboy stood beside him trying to listen in on the conversation. "I promise Raven but there's no need. We will rescue you and…"

Mid sentence the line from the other end went dead. Robin shouted his team members name hoping that she would answer but with no prevail. It was all in vain.

Robin set the phone down letting out a sigh. "Raven".

* * *

Raven looked up at the woman who had grabbed the phone off her and took away her contact from her best friends. Hanging up on her former leader, crazy psycho lady dropped the phone on the table and turned around to face her hostage.

"Now", smiled crazy psycho lady. "Lets have a proper check-up on that baby.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. Is it just me or are my chapters getting shorter. I'm trying people. You have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter.**

**Now for a questionare. Who can't wait for Christmas. In Ireland they've already put the christmas tree. Only a month to go  
**

**Disclaimer. Because of the recission I can't afford anything.  
**

Lying on the hospital bed for the second time that day, Raven let out a breath of air she had been unaware she had been holding in. Crazy psycho lady walked over to her side avoiding Raven's eyes and focusing more on the small bump that could barley be seen through the hospital gown.

"What are you doing", asked Raven reminding herself not to get this woman mad. She knew that the woman would not hurt Raven or her unborn child but the same could not be said for Rafe or any of the other hostages in the next room.

"My dear. Did you really trust human doctors to give you the check up you need. You need to be checked by someone who understands a demons body, who understands what kind off pregnancy you will go through and can help you through it", answered her captor and apparently her new doctor.

"I thought since I was half human the pregnancy would be pretty much the same", said Raven following the woman hands as they ran over her stomach.

"You're partly right", answered the woman continuing with her work. "But since you are part demon, this child will be as well we can't be certain how the next few months will run".

Raven nodded and let herself relax onto the table. "How were the others getting on"? Wondered Raven. "How was Rafe"?

"Excuse me um". It was at then Raven realised she didn't know this woman's name. The woman had kidnapped her and was now making sure her baby was okay but she didn't know her name.

"My name is Areola", said the woman without looking up.

"Can you read my thoughts", asked a bewildered Raven.

"No", answered the woman bluntly. "I like you am an empath and felt your confusion. I merely guessed".

"What about Rafe. Can he be with me in here with me".

The woman shook her head and continued her work. Raven looked at her in disbelief. "Why not. After all he is the father".

For the first time Areola looked at her in the eyes giving her a chaisting look. "He is not the father. He may of had a small part in creating this child but his part is over".

In the quietness Raven could hear what felt like everything in the room. The dripping of water from the tap in the room. The noise of Areola's breathing and her own.

Then a new noise was added to the mix. What started out as muttering turned into sentences which chilled Raven to the bone.

"Child of the Gem, grand daughter of the great Trigon. I am at your will".

* * *

Robin dropped the phone and walked from the crowded van outside into the cool crisp air. He knew Beastboy would be out there but he was surprised to see the entire team outside. Terra, Cyborg, Bumblebee and Starfire all stood waiting for him to appear.

"Was it Raven"?

Trying to find the words to answer Robin found he couldn't. Instead he nodded.

"Then she's in the hospital", said Cyborg looking up at the huge building.

Robin nodded and stepped down from the van facing the titans.

"Then that's where we're going".

"Titans Go".

**Thats it. If you were reading carefully you would have noticed what many people asked me a couple of chapters ago. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**When I should be really stuying Geography I'm updating. Well actually thats a lie since I wrote this during my irish exam. (In irish) Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- sHUT UP  
**

As the sorceress gently took her hand away from her stomach Raven felt the baby stir softly as if having the witches hand took away had disrupted the child. As if it was upset the hand was leaving.

"Get changed".

Raven looked up from her stomach to her captor who was standing at the window staring out at the chaos below. "What do you mean", asked Raven.

"Isn't it obvious", said the woman in her heavy foreign accent. "You are coming with me. Its for the best".

Raven looked up at the woman in shock. "Says who. I'd rather take me chance out there than stay with you, shouted Raven. "For all I know you could be trying to steal my baby to bring my father back".

There was a silence between the two women when the older of the two sighed. "If only I could" said Areola softly. "I would do anything to bring my lord and master back to this domain but when you". At this a dirty look was snet Ravemn's way.

"When you stopped him from reclaiming the world, that was his one chance. When your next birthday passed it was to late. He was unable to use you as the portal.

Raven once again stared at the woman in shock. All these years Raven had fell asleep araid she would wake up with those red marks running all over her skin, that her fathert had got a new messenger to do his bidding and now after four years someone had finally told her that he could not comer back.

"Okay then. If your not trying to bring my father back then what are you up to".

"I not only serve Trigion. I serve his family, his children and his grandchildren until the end of time. Now that you and the child are in danger I must now protect you", finished Areola.

From what", shouted Raven exasperated. She was sick of all these games, all these secrets and confusion.

When Raven discovered that her powers were much stronger than usal she consulted her scrolls, Nevermore but found out nothing. She could do nothing but watch her powers grow more and more powerful until even her team could tell, when villains could tell.

She was forced to leave her home to protect her family. She had been heartbroken to leave but had to because she didn't understand what was going on. This woman seemed to be the only one who could tell her what was happening.

While keeping her eye on Raven she made her way back to the window. Looking back at the former superhero she gave a small smile. "I have to protect you and your child from yourself".

Robin wiped away bead of sweat threatening to fall down his face as he scaled up the back wall of the hospital where no one could see him. Starfire flew steadily up beside him while carrying on to Cyborg.

Beside them flew Beastboy and Bumblebee with Terra holding on to her green boyfriend as a giant flying rock would be a bit obvious. Finally reaching the fifth story building the tem climbed in a steadily as they could as not to alert the gang that was holding the hospital hostage.

"Okay according to my sensors, everyone is being held inside this room", whispered Cyborg pointing down to the corridor to the room at the end.

"The maternity ward", whispered Terra confused. "What the hell would Raven be doing in a maternity ward".

"Don't know", answered Robin. "But we can find out when we rescue her. I'm guessing Slade had something to do with this. Probably trying to put us off his scent".

"Or Brother blood", growled Cyborg transforming his arm into a cannon.

"Calm down", hissed Bumblebee. "Do you want them to find us. For all we know shes not even in there".

"Your right", said Robin. "We need someone to stake out the area first". Turning around to his team he looked at Bumblebee and Beastboy.

"What do you mean protecting my child from we", demanded Raven. "Are you saying I would hurt my own child".

"Of course not", assured the woman. Not purposely but if anything was to happen to that child well…" Areola trailed off. "I would not like to think about it"

"Tell me what happens if my child dies", said Raven shortly.

"Your powers. There stronger than usual aren't they", said the woman walking away from the window and taking a seat in one of the chairs beside the bed.

"Yes", stuttered Raven startled by the sudden conversation change.

"There is a reason for this. When a demon prepares herself to have a child, the energy that will be passed onto the newborn child stays within the mother until the child is one week old".

"Can you imagine a newborn with those powers", chuckled Areola. "It would destroy the whole hospital".

Raven nodded taking all this in. "But I was having the power charges long before I became pregnant. That's the reason I left the titans in the first place".

Areola let out a small laugh that took Raven by surprise. "Ah such a naïve child", said Areola more to herself that Raven.

"You do not choose when you get pregnant. Your body does. You were lucky you were in a relationship when it happened or you probably would have ended up raping on of your team members".

Paling slightly Raven thought back to the night when her and Rafe's child was conceived. That night she had practically leapt Rafe on top of him. They had used protection but when she found out she was pregnant she assumed they had just forgotten.

"What happens if my baby dies", asked Raven half- knowing the answer.

"The energy will store up in your body resulting in your death taking the rest of the world with you".

Rafe sat ion his chair fidgeting and glancing over at the ultra-sound room every so often, wishing he knew what was on in there. The one reason he hadn't bet the crap out of everyone in that room was incase whoever the mad woman was, she would hurt Raven and there child. Suddenly Rafe felt something furry brush against the back of his leg. Kicking around Rafe saw a mouse scurry out from under the chair.

"Great. That's just what we need. Furry green mice"

"Wait green"!

Rafe's eyes followed the mouse watching its movements. It looked like it didn't want to be seen.

"Great. The titans are here".

**rEVIEW Crap my caps is screwed REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**What is this. I have actually updated. I promise I will never leave a story that long ever again. Well enjoy.**

**P.s I suggest looking back over chapter 5 as characters will show up again from that chapter.**

**Disclaimer. Will I actually get sued if I don't write this?**

Looking around Beastboy began his search for Raven only to find it was in vain. There was no one in the room who even resembled Raven which made Beastboy panic even more.

"Maybe we're too late", thought BB. "Or maybe she wasn't even here".

BB was snapped out of his thoughts by a giant foot nearly stepping on his tail. One of the black clad kidnappers walked by, making his way over to a room Beastboy hadn't noticed before.

Well that wasn't suspicious.

Scuttling across the floor in mouse form, he hid under an armchair that had a woman crying silently in it. The chair was also in listening distance of the door.

The man glanced back to his teammates giving them a scared look. Taking a deep breath, the man knocked.

* * *

Areola stroked her fingers across Raven's small bump feeling the baby kick beneath them.

"The baby is strong", smiled the sorceress. "That is good".

Raven rolled her eyes and tried to pull herself away. "Can you please stop doing that", asked Raven with a scowl.

Just then there was a knock on the door. The witch tutted and stood up. At once the baby stopped kicking as if it was disappointed. Seeing the woman walk towards the door, Raven once again turned her attention to her unborn child.

"Traitor", whispered Raven to the bump and the baby gave a sharp kick.

"Ouch".

* * *

Rafe kept is eyes on the green mouse shouting curses in his head. The one time they were captured the Teen titans had to show up. He had hoped once they didn't see Raven they would leave but of course, that was not the Titan way.

They would save everyone in this room, spot Raven and drag her back to the titans tower where she would be in even more danger.

Watching the kidnapper knock on the door, Rafe found himself craning his neck in an attempt to spot the captured girl. There was no movement for a moment then…

"What", the door swung open to revel a very angry woman.

"Well", stuttered the unfortunate man. "We were wondering how long the siege was going to take. I mean it's been a while and there are sick people out here".

The woman gave the kidnapper a glare causing him to step back. "I mean whenever your ready boss".

The Rafe heard something else. A large "Ouch". It was obviously Raven.

Looking down in horror, Rafe saw the green mouse's ears pick up. He had heard. Well if those titans thought they were taking Raven away from him, they had another thing coming.

With that he jumped at the gun held man in front of him. The kidnapper aimed to shoot but Rafe was too quick for him. Pulling the gun up, the bullets hit the roof with a loud bang.

Screams erupted in the room along with chaos. Rafe gritted his teeth and continued to fight for control of the gun.

He needed a distraction while he saved Raven.

Someone to hold off the gang members.

Then he heard a loud roar and the words he had once hated now sounded like music.

"Titans go".

_**Flashbac**k_

"_Are you sure you're okay Rae", asked a worried Robin wrapping a bandage around her bleeding arm._

"_I'm sure", smiled Raven surveying the destroyed common room. Beastboy was crying over the now broken TV and games console._

_While all the team minus Raven had been out fighting villains in the city, the tower had been attacked by some third rate bad guys who had hoped that they would be able to defeat her by the old saying "power in numbers"._

_They were now all unconscious and being carted off to jail._

"_From now on you can't be left alone", said Robin finishing off the bandaging. "We can't have another repeat of today"._

"_I can take care of myself you know"._

"_I know Rae but they'll be more next time. Probably stronger as well"._

"_Robin I'm feeling smothered already. How can you expect someone to follow me everywhere", demanded Raven standing up._

"_Its for your own good", shouted Robin standing up to face her. "Do you think it's easy on us. Its not just about you Raven"._

_Raven stood there shocked for a moment. Did he really think she wanted this to happen. She already felt like a burden but to be told by someone she thought was a friend._

"_Leave me alone Robin", growled Raven storming out the door to her bedroom._

_Robin stood there repeating over the words he had just said. "I'm sorry Rae", he whispered to himself._

"Freeze villains", shouted Robin holding a bird –a- rang in his hand. The rest of his team were armed and ready. Beastboy scuttled over to his team still in mouse form transformed back to his normal self, scaring half the people in room.

"Drop your weapons and put your arms up in the air".

Then there was a laugh, an evil sounding laugh. Looking towards the sound of the voice they saw a tall woman standing in front of a now closed door.

"I would suggest that you be the ones to drop your weapons. We have many available hostages that are in shooting range. Not to mention your dear friend.

Robin let out a growl, which was echoed by his teammates. "You wouldn't dare", shouted Cyborg.

"I would and I will unless you lower your weapons", smirked Areola. Reluctantly the heroes did what they were told.

"Now minions", ordered Areola. "Dispose of them". Her team of villains did not move.

"Do as I say", shouted the woman again. "Get rid of them".

"You see my dear", said a voice from one of the seats. "They only take orders from their boss which happens to be me". Standing up the voice was revealed to be a mans. He was small. Only 5ft 4 with a balding head and a tight mustache which made him look very serious.

"Edwin McCoy", growled Areola as some of her once minion's guns were now pointing at her. "I should have known you'd be nearby".

"Yes Areola my dear you should have", laughed Edwin taking out his own gun. "Now if you'd calmly stand aside I have to collect something very precious and valuable".

"What would you want with the Gem", shouted Areola. "You wouldn't be able to comprehend the power you fool".

"Its not for me. Lets just say someone who is willing to pay a lot of money asked me to come and collect her".

"Slade", growled Robin and Areola together. Edwin nodded smirking. Making his way to the door he stood in front of Areola.

"Would you kindly move", asked Edwin. "Or will I have to make you".

Areola's face was emotionless for a moment before a smile came to her face and suddenly she laughed hysterically. "You think you can order me around with that small weapon".

Suddenly Edwin was sent flying back with a red blast. The titans, Edwin's helpers and Rafe watched Edwin go flying back into the wall before returning their attention back to Areola. Her hands glowed bright red quite similar to Starfire star blasts.

The titans weapons were once again back in their hands pointing at Areola and the kidnappers. The kidnappers were pointing their guns at the titans and Areola not wanting to take any chances.

The hostages held each other, scared of being caught in the crossfire but Rafe smirked. When he said he needed a distraction he never thought in his wildest dreams that anything like this would happen.

Any minute they would start shooting at each other, too distracted to see him sneak into the room.

Then he would have Raven all to himself.

**Dud dud dud. Now REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey**

**Well it's the end. I've given up on this story. I've been trying to type the next chapter but it hasn't been going so well. To tell the truth I've kinda gone off Teen Titans so maybe that has something to do with it.**

**If anyone wants to continue on with the story they are more than welcome to. I'd hate to see the story just sitting there unfinished. Although knowing me I'll read over the story and start writing again **

**Anyway anyone want to finish it just send me a message or whatever. Just make sure it's your proper user name and your signed in so Il be able to reply.**

**Thanks.**

**Tokyo Blue xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S Bye  
**


End file.
